


Rainy Day Blues

by carolej126, SueN, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueN/pseuds/SueN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written by the Mod Squad (otherwise known as Carole, Sue, and Teri).The rain continued to fall...





	Rainy Day Blues

Plop!

The big, fat raindrop splashed heavily onto the brim of Vin's hat, heralding the arrival of the next burst of rain.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he slid a sideways glance at his companion. 

Chris was not amused. That fact showed clearly in his stiff posture and grim expression. 

The showers had been arriving hard and fast all day, sandwiched between all too brief spells of sunshine, and as the latest deluge fell, soaking him to the skin once again, Larabee glared at the tracker, silently warning him against making whatever smart-ass comment was on his mind.

It didn’t work.

“Ya look like a drowned rat, Cowboy.”

“Shut up, Tanner.”

“A drowned rat that’d been playing in the mud.”

“I’m gonna shoot you if you don’t shut up.”

“A muddy drowned rat that-“

_click_

Vin raised his hands in mock surrender, his eyes twinkling in amusement. 

With a snort, Chris holstered his gun, then tugged his hat a little lower, over his eyes.

It didn’t help.

The rain continued to fall.

Four Corners was still several hours away, several wet, cold, uncomfortable hours away. And unless the rain gave way to sunshine soon, and stayed that way, they would both arrive in town looking like… Well, Larabee admitted to himself, looking like two muddy drowned rats. 

*******

A few hours, several showers, and a river crossing later had only served to make an already grumpy Chris even surlier. However, the sun finally appeared to be winning as only the occasional yet ominous cloud dotted the sky.

Steam rose from the damp men as the sun’s rays beat down upon them.

“Shoulda figured Dry Run creek would be runnin’ high after all this rain.”

“Ya think?” Chris snarled, effectively putting an end to any thought of discussion. 

Larabee shifted uncomfortably in his saddle and grimaced, trying to ignore the squelch of water in his boots. He was certain that when they were finally removed water would simply pour from them.

Then the squall hit.

Chris watched in disbelief as the sun shone around them, yet large drops of water drenched them to the skin. Then as suddenly as it had begun, it ended.

His eyes tracked to Tanner in accusation.

“What?” 

Chris shrugged.

It didn’t matter.

Beyond the next rise was home, a hot bath, dry clothes, food, whiskey and bed. Not necessarily in that order. 

*******

"Definitely not in that order," Chris muttered to himself as he tossed back a whiskey and enjoyed the familiar burn. 

Reaching for the bottle, he refilled his glass, not bothering to look up as a shadow fell across the table. 

"Feelin' better?" Vin asked, sliding bonelessly into his usual seat.

"Not yet." 

Chris raised his glass and quirked an eyebrow at the tracker.

Grinning, Vin picked up the full-to-the-brim glass that sat on the table in front of him.

"Guess it takes you old muddy drowned rats longer to recover than us young 'uns."

Larabee downed his whiskey and reached for the bottle again. It was either that, or reach for his gun and right now he just didn't have the energy it would take to pull the trigger.

Maybe tomorrow.

If it stopped raining....


End file.
